


Reignating the Embers of a Fire...

by DrGairyuki



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Sex, Inspired by Fanart, Nightmare Fuel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: Emerald always will do anything for Cinder, even meant if risking her existence to revival her...





	Reignating the Embers of a Fire...

Emerald cried. Cried both the tears of rage and sadness in them as she sat on the bed in what was once Cinder's room as the one who've saved from the life on the street and a petty thief, the one that she loved with every single ounce of her own life, was now gone. She stared at the ceil as she saw the illusion of Cinder herself and attempt to reach out her arm before her hand grasp nothing out of the air. Emerald then silently look down at the floor as she silently mutter to herself. "What am I going to do without you...?" Suddenly, there was an knock on the door, startled her. "AH!"

"Don't alarmed child, child. I'm just here to talk." The humanoid-like grimm, Salem, said. She walk into the room and asked Emerald. "Tell me, child. Do you loved Cinder?"

Emerald, feeling like she doesn't have the energy to speak, merely answer Salem's question with one word. "... Yes..."

Salem slightly smirked at this as she knew she got an answer from Emerald before she spoke to her about something. "Then I have a rather.... interest proposal for you." Salem's smirk just grew wider as that got Emerald's attention when she turn around like a dog's master coming home before she decide to explain it to her in far more details. "It involved you since you're the most loyal subordinate of my minion, Cinder. It will revived her... in a way... however..." Salem lifted up her left hand and open her palm before a blackish red portal appear and what came through was a beetle-like Grimm, something that Emerald instantly recongized when Cinder used the same kind of Grimm to steal the Fall Maidan's power, as Salem explain it to her. "This beetle-like Grimm contained both the power of the Fall Maiden and the very soul of Cinder when it cames out of her corpse after she fell to her death. But this come to a cost as it meant that she will fused with your body, making two souls in one shared body, and the very chance of her taking over your own body and the possibility of being erased you from existance if it you're not aline right. Are you willing to take this-"

"Yes. Yes! Yes I will take this risk head on!" Emerald answered, interrupted Salem's question, but that really didn't matter much as Salem give a smrik as she knew that Cinder had never chosen a ever so loyal minion.

"That's a good answer for me, child..." Salem said before she walk up to Emerald... and slam her plam against Emerald's forehead before she have removed her left hand away from her, revealing the parasite Grimm digging into the green-haired girl's own forehead before it then disappear into her flesh. Emerald's body begun to shake and couch down to the floor as the 2 souls inside of the body were rattling, but however, Cinder's soul was shocked by how much Emerald loved her before she accepted it without care as both her and Emerald synthesized with each other. This caused Salem to be surprised by it as Emerald's hair suddenly turn into a more blackish like that of Cinder before she open her eyes, revealing that they were cross between amber and red from both Cinder and Emerald (Think of it like... #FF5700), as a taboo appear on her back before she give a smirk to Salem.

Salem was silent before she crack a smile and give out a slight hearty chuckle this...

* * *

 

Adam was standing in the middle of the training room with the other 4 standing in the side lines, due to Salem ordering them to meet her in the training room of her domain but she give a specially order to Adam to be in the middle of the room. The 4 don't know why Salem would order that, but they knew that it must have to do something with him losing control of the White Fang itself and the situation he put them in that left them shattered. They wait to get their answer when Salem enter the room before she looked upon Adam and was silent as she observed him, as if describing his personality by his looks, before she spoke. "So you're Adam Taurus, I presume?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Good. Because now, you've already manage outlived your own usefulness to us, so you'll be elimated." Salem nonchantly said, not caring if Adam will have a fast and painless death or a slow and painful one.

"What?! Why?!"

"Because of the actions that you've made. Not only your murder of Sierra Khan herself was completely unnessary, but the failed attempt of assassination the Belladonna Family and the Bombing of Haven Academy having lost us a organzation that we plan with."

"But- But-"

"Your battle stragety and thinking stragety didn't impressed me either as well. You charged in a fight and making of stupid moves while pushing valuable allies just out of your own petty pride, hot-tempter, and spite, all without a second thought, crementing your own downfall, just like the bull that you are." Salem said with displeasure in her voice, with the 4 knowing that it's all at Adam as it was all of his own fault that he got himself into this predictment with Salem herself as he slowly back away in fear as the humanoid grimm continue to speak. "You think you're a strong and effective leader. But you are not. You're not a strong and effective leader that you think you are. You're just weak and pathetic. A weak and pathetic child in a mask. You're absolutely... **_nothing..._** "

Adam realized how serious his predictment was. "A-are y-you going to kill me?" Adam said in a terrifying tone of voice.

"Oh oh, no. I don't have to waste my energy of killing something weak and pathetic..." Salem said with a sadistic smile on her face, which does _not_ help Adam at the pure terror of the very situation that he put himself in. "But she will..."

Salem then step aside to the side line as footstep were heard coming from the hall toward the training room... before balls made of fire came from the hall as they hit the floor before it recreated itself, surrounding Adam in a ring of fire with him in the middle of it. Adam look around in fear, in hoping to escape from this, before he saw a woman appearing from the ring of fire. He saw that she look like a fusion of both Cinder and Emerald in everything just right down to the last details. He doesn't know of just how right he is before she start to swing the chain of her weapon as she walked toward him while other similiar women appear from the ring of fire also and were doing the same thing as well.

"S-stay back! STAY BACK FROM ME!"

Adam started to shoot every one of women that were coming toward him with his shotgun, but each one reveal to be a illusion until they were no more of them. Adam looked around in fear... before he was stabbed from behind with 2 blade sticking of his chest. He slutter out his own blood from his own mouth before he turn his head and saw the woman, give just him a sadistic smile on her as he saw the very color of her own eyes, the colors between Cinder and Emerald's eye colors, before the blades of her weapon then glowed bright. Adam sceamed in pain as he felt his inside burning from the inside out. He screamed as he slowly death from being burn as flame erupted from his mouth before he finally death as his own body burn to ashes. Salem give a smile on her face before she turn around and look sternly at her minions as she spoke in an theating tone of voice. "This is what happen if you darn to angered me. So don't try anything or else you might faced the same fate as Adam did. Understood?"

"Yes, Salem."

Salem just smiled of giving them a reason of why is it not a good idea to anger her before she waved in a gesture to dismiss all of them now, which they did without any kind of hesitation, and she turn around to face the young woman before she spoke to her. "You've done quite well Ember, more than I expected..."

"Thank you, Salem. We're graceful for your appreciation of us..." The young woman, who is apparently named Ember, spoke in two voice that are in unison. Salem then dismiss her and she return to her room, which she gladly did. She took off her cloths and went to bed with a smile on her face as the 2 souls that are controlling the body at the same time, Cinder Fall and Emerald Sustrai, were planning as they were preparing to play with their shared body in bed tonight...

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, this was based on the Cinder & Emerald fusion on Deviantart by TigerPaw90. I just did it just to finished up to get it out of the way. But I do enjoy writing this fic. Hope you'll enjoy, most likey the Ember shipper. Anyways, i'll be soon posting another Monster Hunter Stories fanfic soon in a few days...


End file.
